


Chores

by ThatSaxGirl



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSaxGirl/pseuds/ThatSaxGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark convinces Jack that playing in the sunshine is more fun than doing chores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chores

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know it, this is the song Mark is singing at the start:-  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w5Fgp-KihIA

“Sunshine lollipops and rainbows everything that’s wonderful is what I feel when we’re together!”

Mark sang as he danced around the garden hanging out the washing, his young daughter laughing at him. Jack smiled as he gazed out of the window and looked down when he felt a small hand tugging at the bottom of his trousers.

“Daddy, can we go play outside with Sammy and Dada?” the little voice whispered.

“Why don’t you go out and join them while I finish this bit of washing up?”

“But I want you there too Daddy!”

“Tim I promise I’ll be with you all very soon, but I have to finish this chore.”

Tim hesitated before ambling out the door and into the back garden, thumb in his mouth, and the blanket he was carrying trailing behind him. Jack watched as Mark picked up their youngest and spun him around while still singing. It wasn’t long before Sam wanted picking up as well which resulted in Mark having one child under each arm and completely forgetting that the rest of the laundry needed hanging out to dry. One minute later the final plate was washed and put on the draining board, so the Irishman strolled out to the back garden to join his husband and their two wonderful children.

“Well I can see you’re doing a thorough job of your chores Mister!”

Mark spun around to face Jack, his cheeks flushed and a wide grin plastered across his face.

“Well it’s such a beautiful day and this is a lot more fun! Now get over here and enjoy yourself!”

Jack chuckled to himself as he walked over with a mischievous smile, took the children from Mark’s arms, and placed them on the ground before tackling the smaller man to the ground and tickling him.

“AHHHHHHHHHHH!” yelped Mark

Tim and Sam instantly ran over and took sides, Sam helping to tickle while Tim jumped on Jack’s back. The four soon ended up in a heap giggling away.

“I told you so!” Mark exclaimed

“You told me what?” asked Jack

“It’s more fun to enjoy yourself in this sunshine than do chores!”


End file.
